1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a health massage apparatus, and more particularly, to a neck massager.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of the society, the pace of persons' work and living becomes fast, the working pressure becomes great and the rest time becomes less. With the passage of time a person will be physically and mentally exhausted, particularly, for the crowd that works for a long time every day, their cervical vertebrae keeps a special state for a long time and neck muscles suffer from incompatible forces, as a result, their neck hind muscles and ligament strain is easy to suffer from stretching strain. Additionally, the torsion, the lateroflexion of the neck and so on are easy to bring about cervical spondylosis.
Therefore, all kinds of massagers used for massaging the neck and shoulder are provided, however, the massaging pattern of those massagers is too single, they can't provide different parts of necks with personalized massages and have the poor massage effect.